Saving souls before saving flesh
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: It's mainly 'Runaway', but with the solutions to 'Valentine's Day', 'Alien', 'Lost Traveler' and 'Slaves'. Brother Correction returns to undo all that never should've been committed…and restore hope to those that have lost theirs. Read and tell what you love, hate, or would like to see. Read it!


Creation began on 03-04-14

Creation ended on 03-05-14

Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

Saving souls before saving flesh

A/N: Alternate ending to the episode _Runaway_, with bits of _Slaves_, _Alien_, _Lost Traveler _and _Valentine's Day_ mentioned in it. Let's read it out!

There was truly no order to the way he changed the mistakes made by people in whichever dimension he visited to save their souls. His power to travel backwards and forwards through time in any dimension was just one of the tools at his disposal, something that made changing history all the more easy. The orb that represented the dimension in which the city and county of New York being a place he visited periodically floated around him as he sat on his throne in the springtime setting, showing him the outcomes of situations he had changed just recently.

"The lines between love, devotion, desire and control are so thin, they can be broken as easily with a metaphysical knife that is harsh or persuasive words," Brother Correction sighed, seeing the positive outcomes that resulted from his presence.

Christine Hartwell, the wife of businessman Boyd Hartwell, was sentenced to prison for a period of five-seven years for the charges of coercion, obstruction and filing a false report to hide the truth about her affair with a deliveryman she'd been seeing behind her husband's back. The sympathetic juror she had gotten a cigarette from had removed himself from the jury after being visited by a mysterious man that knew the truth from every angle and knew how to sort out the honest people from the dishonest people, adding that women like Mrs. Hartwell that cheated behind their husbands needed to be shown the error of their ways through the law, otherwise they'd just do it again and again until they decided that they were the only ones that mattered, their family no longer of any concern to their hearts. Christine had continued to deny her affair, but with the truth being what it was, in all its ugly revelation, she would have to serve her sentence.

In addition, the nigh-divine being had paid Detective Amaro a visit and explained to him that his wife wasn't cheating on him, only seeing a therapist for her time serving the greater good for the USA.

After helping SVU, in secret, win their case against the woman, he visited an earlier time and an earlier case involving the situation surrounding Emma Boyd, the daughter of Kate Boyd and Zoe Dunlop, who was being bullied by a boy named Sean Hamill at a Catholic school because she had two mothers and no father. He gave the boy back his ability to use his legs, saved the life of Kate from the Lupus illness that was stealing her life energy by degrading her mental functions, and saw from the shadows of the trial that the grandparents' lawyer was prejudiced against homosexuals raising children. While the outcome of the case was still the same, with Kate, who would live to see her daughter grow up, and Zoe denying Emma's grandparents access to her for nearly turning Emma against Zoe, Brother Correction wasn't too concerned so long as the school bully kept his distance from Emma and ceased his tormenting of her if he valued his restored mobility and Emma herself would live a good life with her continued enrollment in the Catholic school, as he wasn't prejudiced against homosexuality, only the cruel, the soulless and the irredeemable.

Then, he came across another situation as he was about to handle the next situation on his list involving a woman, Ilena Condrescu, that was abused and kept imprisoned in a cage under her rapist, Randolph Morrow's bed. This unexpected case was a young, Romani boy named Nico Gray being murdered by a fourteen-year-old girl named Courtney Lane, who was, as he found out simply from the sound of her voice and the very lack of emotion on her face, immoral and heartless. She was willing to murder a boy she didn't even know…for no reason at all.

"_Why not?"_ He remembered her voice before he interefered and rewrote the outcome.

_I've seen heartless women left and right, but Ms. Lane is one of the coldest souls I've seen,_ he thought, remembering the point in time where changed the boy's fate and saved his life.

-x-

_Saving Nico Gray_

He stood in the secluded, shadowed spot of the construction site, seeing the girls, Emma Butler and Courtney Lane, with Nico Gray, and noticed Courtney using a cigerette on the boy's flesh.

"Hey!" He shouted at them, materializing a camera phone with the camera taking their pictures. "Hey, let the boy go!"

As soon as he approached them, making sure his appearance was different from his commonly-used appearance; his dark hair and skin were now spiky and light, much like that of the videogame character Joshua Fireseed in _Turok 2: Seeds of Evil_. This way, he wouldn't be recognized by those that have seen his face previous times.

Courtney and Emma saw him and ran like crazy, leaving the dying Nico on the ground.

Brother Correction checked Nico's pulse and found it weak.

"You hang on, Nico," he told him, dialing the number for the police. "Hello, police? I need an ambulance for a little boy that had been tortured by two girls. I'm calling from a construction site. He has cigarette burns on his arms and chest and his pulse is faint. Help, please!"

He also made sure to give them a false name: Roger Turok. That way, he couldn't be discovered to be more than the sum of his appearance. When the help arrived, he gave the phone to the cops so that the girls, Courtney, in particular, could be brought to justice before Nico could recover.

-x-

It hadn't taken too long for the boy to recover and identify the girls that kidnapped him and tortured him, and explained that it was Courtney that nearly killed him…and she actually smiled each time she put the cigarette to his skin. Both girls were sentenced to a minimum of fifteen years for kidnapping, obstruction and attempted murder charges, something Courtney didn't take kindly to, yelling for Nico to say that they were just joking when she found out that Emma was the only one out of the two that would probably get out earlier for good behavior. Brother Correction wouldn't shed any tears for her, not even when she died from natural causes in her later years.

When he arrived to his destination to save Ilena from her rapist, he could sympathize why Detective Elliot Stabler would think about killing the perps he came across…and actually getting away with it. He felt the same way half the time with the twisted souls he collected over time, the murderers, the rapists, the pedophiles, evil children, black-hearted mothers, monsters that can't be killed by natural or supernatural means, and how he could get away with it. But murder was just as much a sickness as it was often seen as a solution, so he prefered the simpler solution that helped to ease the suffering of others: If you can't kill a person or creature, you can at least contain them. He rescued Ilena from her captivity and even saved the life of her aunt, bringing Randolph Morrow to justice for rape, along with his other charges that included kidnapping and assault.

"Should I ever take a soul from this dimension the next time I encounter a dark one, I will say to them that death isn't a solution," he told himself as he took notice of the next mistake he saw that needed to be corrected, "but I won't save them from the eternity of suffering I will condemn them to."

He saw a young man condemned to death for trying to save a girl that ran from her family, her policeman father in particular, and then saw the same girl dying from a drug overdose, and the authorities not associated with SVU more concerned with the lying murderer behind their deaths than the two lost lives, just because they felt the case wasn't being handled properly.

"_Jill Foster and Tito Frank are dead,"_ he heard the SVU captain, Donald Cragen say to the Internal Affairs detectives. _"What about their rights?"_

"Their rights come before the rights of any criminal that is beyond redemption," Brother Correction expressed, and the orb became clear. "Let's undo these casualties and spare a family great pain."

He vanished from off his throne and traveled to the dimension of the New York City Manhattan Special Victims Unit.

-x-

As Tito Frank was left to slowly bleed out from being shot in the back, the dying boy felt his hearing fade out as he tried to hang onto his life.

"…Tito Frank…it's not your time…" He heard someone say to him, but his vision had become blurry so he couldn't make out the person that approached him. "…Get out of this life… Use the tape… Don't ever waste your life… Live…"

He felt a hand over her chest, and a surging wave of energy flow through his muscles. His heart, which had begun to slow down, beat with a stronger rythm than he used to have, and his vision and hearing returned to normal, allowing him to see a dark man that wasn't Lance Kanick looking down at him, holding out his right hand to him.

"How do you feel?" He asked him.

"Like I've been shot at," Tito told him.

"How about now?"

"I'm… I'm okay."

Tito then accepted his hand and was brought up to his feet again.

"Who are you?" He asked the man.

"A myth, an urban myth to a many, the real thing to a few. Call me a friend. Go home now. You'll be safe if you do." Brother Correction told him.

"But…Jill… This girl I'm trying to get home before something bad happens to her…"

"I already know. I'm going to find her for you. Unlike you, I have nothing to lose. You still have your life, so don't throw it away, even to save another. Don't try to be a hero. Go home, give the cops the ammunition they'll need to nail the guy that shot you, and work on your future."

"Why would you do this?"

"I'm bound to do things like this, correcting the mistakes of people until they can correct them all by themselves. Most would call me crazy because they don't want to believe in what does exist beyond their awareness. But for those that do believe, that can change from good…to bad…to good again, they're likely to see me again another day."

"I… Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then, he disappeared from the sight of Tito's eyes, and said young man took this as his sign to go home and call the police.

-x-

It wasn't hard to find Jill, but the fact that he had to track her fading spiritual energy in order to locate her was saddening. He saw how she looked like she went painfully, and it sickened him that if she was found like this and word of her death went on paper like this, the Internal Affairs Bureau wouldn't give a damn that she died, just that SVU might've been too slow to prevent her death, that the case wasn't properly handled, that the entire unit was corrupted when it was really the other way around, that they were being corrupted by their false belief that the cops that do honest work are corrupted. If they found out that she died from her overdose, and he couldn't let them find her like this. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Jill Foster," he told the dead girl, whose body hadn't even gone into rigor mortis yet so her flesh was still warm and had some color in the pigmentation, "whether it's murder by suicide or murder by murder, you cannot stop living. You still have a future…and you still have people at home, waiting for you to return. So, please, do for me this one request, this one favor that I ask of many whose lives feel ruined and have no means to turn around: Live again. Live again, Jill Foster."

He placed a burning left hand of green fire on her chest, softly upon her left bosom, and transferred the new flame of life to her dwindling spark…and felt her heart beat once more.

Gasp! She awoke, coughing as her strength returned, and she saw the man that brought her back. All she could remember was a white light…and then falling through a deep, dark hole leading towards a fiery place. She…she saw a large, fearsome, shadowed being behind fierce flames, reaching out for her. And then it pulled its claw back, saying that she was touched by someone that wasn't an angel…but wasn't one of its own, either, letting her go.

"There, there," he told her. "Help is on the way. You just hang in there."

"Why…why did you save me?" Jill asked him.

"Because your life…still needs to be lived out by you. You still need to see where it takes you…and your family will be devastated if they found out you were dead."

"What family? My father's in jail."

"Have faith, Ms. Foster. He'll get out in due time. Never let go of hope. Never let go of the belief of a miracle…and never let go of life."

He disappeared from sight, just as the police arrived.

"Jill?" She heard her name being called out.

"Over here," she responded, and saw the two detectives that came. "Over here."

-x-

One of the things he enjoyed the most about saving the lives of the innocent more than punishing those that were guilty or corrupted, was that those that actually gave a damn about the victims came across great distances, physical and metaphysical, to be with them. Unseen by all that were wandering around the hospital, Brother Correction watched as the recovering Jill was greeted by her mother and brother; her father would be allowed to speak with her over the phone. They were relieved when she had been found alive, as if she had nearly suffered from an overdose, and the strangest thing was none of the doctors were sure how she had survived when the injection alone should've killed her. They were considering it an act of God that she lived.

_It's always an act of God when innocent people that should've paid a heavy price actually survive a suicidal attempt,_ Brother Correction thought, already seeing how the IAB would percieve the case now, how they would still say that the case could've been handled more properly…but in the end would've congratulated Captain Cragen for catching the perp. _Internal Affairs is annoying, attorneys are often looking for cases they feel that they can win and get as much notoriety as possible, and are often as unreliable as the criminals they want to bring in on charges no better or worse than drug trafficking or assault. If they don't learn to trust the cops they have at their disposal, they will never do the great work that is eliminating the cancer that is crime._

He then departed from the hospital, back to his domain, accepting that his work correcting this mistake in a series of mistakes had been done…until the next mistake that came to him that needed to be fixed.

Fin

A/N: Well, this is it here. Please, look at it and review it for me! Maybe even suggest another SVU episode you'd like to see deviating by supernatural means that help the good guys. Peace out!


End file.
